tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Gauldur
' ' is a Half-Breed master mage, child of a captured Atmoran raider and a Direnni Aldmer. He was raised in Direnneth before returning to Skyrim with his disgraced mother. He learned magic from a young age and eventually crossed paths with the legendary mage Shalidor, founder of the College. He became Shalidor's first apprentice and the first to graduate from the new institution. He would later become the Arch-Mage of the College when Shalidor stepped down. History Backstory Gauldur was born to an Atmoran Raider named Brynhildr who was captured during a raid into Direnneth by elven forces. Despite her ferocity while in captivity, her beauty caught the eye of the Direnni Lord that was keeping her prisoner and he took her as one of his concubines. She resisted, but the elf had his way with her and subsequently Gauldur was born. When he grew bored of her, the Direnni Lord sent her away. Brynhildr managed to make her way back to Skyrim, but was shunned by her clan for having been captured and giving birth to a half-elf bastard. Having spent his youth in Direnneth, Gauldur was taken as an apprentice of a Beratu Wizard as soon as he showed aptitude for magic. However, when his mother was thrown away by his father he chose to go with her to Skyrim instead of staying with his master in Direnneth. After they were exiled by his mother's clan, Gauldur used the magic skills that he had learned to earn them a living while his mother fell into a deep depression. Despite his best efforts in cheering her up, she ended up taking her own life when he was only 13. Now on his own, Gauldur became a wandering hermit and continued using his magic to keep himself alive. Eventually he came across the mage Shalidor. Shalidor was impressed with the young boy's skills and took him as his apprentice. Two years later, Shalidor founded the College. Gauldur was the first graduate of the College and became Shalidor's chosen successor when the Arch-Mage retired to his hideout at Bromjuunar. He passed Shalidor's test at the labyrinth of Bromjuunar and became the second Arch-Mage of the College at the age of 57. After becoming Arch-Mage, Gauldur took on the mage Geirmund as his chosen successor. Geirmund had been a close friend to Gauldur since Gauldur was a Master Wizard and took the boy as his apprentice. The lad was one of the few people that knew about Gauldur's heritage. Ballad of the High King In the summer of 1E 139, news from Vindhelm reached the College. Jarl Harald Word-Bringer had declared war on the Snow Elves and sent out a call to arms to all true sons of Skyrim. He claimed that the Snow Elves attacked his lands and that his people needed to be avenged. Gauldur heard it first from the many apprentices, who in turn had heard the news from the town crier of Frøsselvirk. Gauldur's apprentice, Geirmund, met him in his chambers. They discussed the war with the Snow Elves and Gauldur chose not to repremand the apprentices for their gossip. He ordered Geirmund to gather the Master Wizards for a meeting to determine the College's stance of this looming war. The meeting was held in the conference room, with all 6 Master Wizards being present as well as Gauldur and his apprentice. They were why they were called so they didn't skip around the issue. Each master made his stance on the war clear, some were for it, others against and the rest apathetic towards it. They didn't believe Harald's justification for the war, but Gauldur wasn't interested in discussing the reasoning behind it. What he was interested in was what the war could bring the College, access to precious Falmer artifacts and magicks. During the Return, the 500 Companions slaughtered the elves indiscriminately, destroying all their relics and knowledge in the process. Gauldur wanted to use Harald's war in order to get access to the elves' artifacts and knowledge and keep it for the College. They accepted his proposal and the College pledged their support for the Jarl's war with this objective in mind. Personality Gauldur was born a bastard Half-Breed son of a Direnni Lord. As such, in his young age he was a very envious individual. He was at the bottom of the social ladder until he began his apprenticeship in magic. That was ended prematurely when he accompanied his mother back to Skyrim, where he was shunned for his parentage and cast out. He cursed his fate, but due to his drive to provide for his mother he overcame this and became a hard-worker. Diligent and pragmatic, he used his magical skills however he could to put food on the table. Even after his mother's death he continued this work. When Shalidor took him under his wing, he resumed his studies in magic and proved a bookish individual, always seeking out new knowledge to boost his skills. He sought no shortcuts, being patient with his studies and research into the arcane. Statistics *Attributes: Intelligence and Willpower *Major Skills: Master Enchanting, Expert Conjuration, Expert Destruction, Expert Restoration, Expert Alteration *Minor Skills: Leadership, Illusion, Mysticism *Powers: Resist Shock, Nordic Frost, Negate Magic *Spells: Soul Trap, Conjure Storm Atronach, Command Daedra, Wall of Storms, Thunderbolt, Lightning Cloak, Grand Healing, Circle of Protection, Ebonyflesh *Equipment: Prototype Gauldur's Amulet (Boosts Health, Stamina and Magicka), Staff of Gauldur (Thunderbolts), Arch-Mage's Robes, Pouch with Soul Gems. Trivia *Gauldur is a lore character from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. *The only obvious elven features that Gauldur possesses are his pointed ears, which he hides under his long hair. *Gauldur does not possess a clan name, for his mother was exiled from her clan due to her having been captured, raped and bred by a Direnni elf. **He sometimes refers to as '''Gauldur Merson', though he personally does not use that name. **Gauldur's children all took the surname Gauldurson. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Half-Breeds Category:Mages Category:College of Winterhold Category:Archmage